Perro Rabioso y Cabeza de Pollo
by AYuMi-SaGaRa
Summary: Abarai Renji ha sido designado a una misión al mundo real...En el periodo Meiji, se encuentra con un tipo que le recuerda a él mismo, llamado Sanosuke...[Crossover Bleach x Rurouni Kenshin]
1. Chapter 1

**Cabeza de Pollo y Perro Rabioso**

Crossover de Abarai Renji (Bleach!) y Sagara Sanosuke (Rurouni Kenshin) El porque los he unido, esta al final del capítulo.  
Espero les guste.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

_A Abarai Renji se le ha designado una misión en el mundo humano, asi que se pone su hakama negra, prepara a Zabimaru y amarra su cinta blanca a la cabeza. Cuando logra cruzar el Dangai (lugar intermedio entre mundo humano y Sociedad de Almas) llega entre las calles de un pueblo al anochecer._

_De pronto ve a un tipo alto de pelo alborotado y una cinta roja en su cabeza, caminando muy tranquilamente, con sus manos en los bolsillos y una rama en la boca._

-"YOH!"- _le dice el tipo acercándose_- "No deberías andar trayendo tu katana, no en esta época"  
-"EH¿COMO PUEDES VERME?"  
-"Tssk! PUES CON lOS OJOS"  
-"¡IDIOTA, Obvio que con los ojos, pero no deberías verme"- dice Renji enojado.  
-"¿ACASO TE CREES INVISIBLE IMBECIL"  
-"¿IMBECIL? TEMMEEE¿QUIERES PELEA?"  
-"¡ADELANTE! TU KATANA NO ES NINGUN PROBLEMA PARA MI!"- el tipo se pone en guardia solo usando sus puños.

_Renji desenvaina a Zabimaru, no sabía porqué ese tipo le cabreaba tanto, quizás era porque le recordaba...  
a él mismo.  
En eso se acerca una mujer que llevaba un kimono rosado con azul._

-"¡Sanosuke¿A quién le estás gritando?"- _dice ella mientras tocaba su cabello_.   
-"¿Comó que a quién¡PUES A ESTE IMBECIL¿QUE NO LO VES MEGUMI?"  
-"NADIE ESTA FRENTE TUYO ¡BAKA!"- _Megumi lo mira arqueando una ceja._  
-"¿ERES CIEGA O QUE?"- _dice Sanosuke mientras apuntaba a Renji._  
-"¿ESTAS EBRIO?"  
-"¡CLARO QUE NO!"  
-"DE SEGURO ESTUVISTE APOSTANDO Y HAZ PERDIDO TODO LO QUE TENIAS"- _dice Megumi con una risa maliciosa._  
- o.Ó ... "¡ESO NO TIENE QUE VER, ESTE IMBECIL ME HA RETADO A UNA PELEA!"

_Renji mientras ve la amena conversación entre Megumi y Sanosuke, siente la presencia de un Hollow, por lo que decide actuar._

-"HEY! Cabeza de Pollo, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, asi que la proxima vez te venceré."  
-"CALLATE PERRO RABIOSO, YO te venceré."- _advierte un entusiasmado Sanosuke_

_Renji desaparece a gran velocidad, hacia la presencia del Hollow._

-"DEJA DE ARMAR ESCENAS EN LA CALLE"- _dice Megumi tirándole la oreja, mientras Sanosuke pegaba puñetazos y patadas al aire._

_Sanosuke se calma y da un respiro._

-"Todo esto me dio hambre¿Me invitas a cenar?"  
- ¬¬... "¿Hiciste todo este alboroto para eso no?"- _Megumi se cruza de brazos._  
-"Pués no, todo fue coincidencia. Pero, como no viste a ese imbecil con katana..."  
-"Ya, Cállate y sígueme si tienes hambre".

Megumi avanza mientras trata de esconder una sonrisa. Sanosuke, la sigue con sus manos en los bolsillos y muchas cosas en su mente, como siempre.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Así es como se conocieron Renji y Sanosuke  
Siempre he encontrado que Renji tiene un aire a Sanosuke  
Y los dos me gustan mucho, me imagino que pasarían peleando xD**

**También tenia que colocar a SanoxMegumi ya que es mi pareja ideal  
**

**Aún nosé si lo seguiré  
**

** Depende de ustedes! **


	2. 2º Encuentro: ¡A Pelear!

**Hace mucho que no subo algo en este crossover, pero, me di cuenta que ya tenía esto escrito de antes xD… Así que lo subo**

**En el capítulo anterior: Renji había sido enviado al mundo humano, encontrándose con un personaje que le causaba dolores de cabeza: Sanosuke**

**2º Encuentro: ¡A Pelear!**

_Sanosuke había pasado la noche donde el Dr Genzai y Megumi, recuperándose del dolor de cabeza que le había producido el sake que tomó para subir el ánimo tras haber perdido en las apuestas._

_Megumi lo había casi convencido que el tipo que vio el día anterior, solo era una ilusión por sus ansias de siempre andar encontrando con quien pelear._

_Por su lado, Renji había matado varios Hollows, aún no sabía porqué lo habían enviado si era un trabajo tan fácil para él. _

_Aunque esa zona estaba realmente plagada, por lo que estaba cansado, se sentó en una escalera de un templo con Zabimaru en su saya, abriendo más su chaqueta para que el aire pudiera reconfortarlo, se echó de espalda al suelo mirando el cielo._

_Se preguntaba si en ese lugar había más personas con alguna habilidad espiritual con un reiatsu fuerte, como aquel tipo que conoció el día anterior y debía vencer._

_En el mismo templo, pero dentro, se encontraba Sanosuke pidiendo para que mejore su suerte y pueda pagar todas las deudas que tiene, al salir del templo, ve en la escalera una figura conocida._

-**"¡TUUUU! PERRO RABIOSO"-** grita Sanosuke apuntándolo

**-"YOH! Cabeza de Pollo"-** lo mira Renji

**-"¿Qué haces ahí tirado? ¿Ya estás vencido antes de haberte golpeado?"**

**-"¡Cállate idiota, Aún no entiendo como un imbécil como tú, tiene la capacidad de verme"**

**-"¡DEJA DE CREERTE EL HOMBRE INVISIBLE TEMME! TU SI QUE ESTAS BORRACHO" **

**- "Eres bien estúpido, ¿No te das cuenta que nadie más me ve? Mira a tu alrededor" **

_Sanosuke gira su cabeza hacia el lado, ve como unas mujeres lo miran de reojo hablando despacio y riéndose a escondidas. Atrás de él un padre con su hijo lo miran con cara de "¿Y este ebrio qué hace?"_

**- "Eres un idiota porfiado"- **dice Renji acercándose a las mujeres y ellas, por supuesto no notan su presencia.

**-"¡NO ME JODAS! ¡FANTASMA O LO QUE SEAS! AHORA MISMO TE DERROTARÉ"**

**-"KYAAAAA!"-**Las mujeres se van corriendo, arrancando de Sanosuke que gritaba hacia ellas, al igual que el padre con su hijo.

**-"¡HAHAHAHA! Después no te quejes cuando estés tirado en el piso pidiéndome misericordia"**- alardea un seguro Renji

**- "¡NI LO SUEÑES MALDITO!"**

**- "Pensé en darte algo de ventaja porque eres un simple humano, pero ¡ME CABREAS MUCHO! A PELEAR"**

**- "¡POR FIN!"**- Sanosuke se pone en guardia, listo para cualquier ataque.

**- "Primero me presentaré para que ruegues en mi nombre tu vida, soy Abarai Renji, un shinigami de clase alta"**

**-"¿Shinigami?¡Hahaha, eres un Fantasmita solamente, YO SOY SAGARA SANOSUKE y mis puños valen más que mil armas"**

**-"No superarás a un dios de la muerte, tú solo eres un simple humano**"- dice un Renji confiado.

**-"Sea lo que seas Abarai, caerás ante mis puños"**

**-"No seas gracioso Sagara ahora te derrotaré ¡¡HOERU ZABIMARU!"-** Renji había desenvainado la forma real de Zabimaru.

**-"¡Tu katana mágica, no me detendrá!"**

_Sanosuke corre hacia Renji para golpearlo, él que pone a Zabimaru para su defensa, pero, ve que su contrincante desaparece frente a sus ojos y siente una gran patada en su cabeza que le hace perder el equilibrio._

**-"TEMMEE! ¡NO ME OBLIGUES A MATARTE!"- **grita Renji

**-"Te dije que tu katana era nada"**

_Renji ataca a Sanosuke, aunque él esquiva muy bien sus golpes, pero se encuentra que Zabimaru tiene la habilidad de alargarse, por lo que llega a rozar su cabeza provocando una herida en su frente._

_Renji recibía puñetazos y patadas que aparecían en el momento menos esperado, Sanosuke esquivaba a Zabimaru, aunque no completamente, ya que, le causaba heridas alrededor de todo su cuerpo. _

**-"¡HEY IMBECIL, te están observando!"-** dice Renji en un momento que se alejó de Sanosuke

_Sanosuke mira atrás de Renji y ve que alguien se encontraba mirando con una expresión de "¿Y éste idiota?"_

**- "Megumi, ¡VETE! Este tipo es peligroso"- **le grita a la doctora.

**- "¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? Peleas con el aire y te hieres solo"-** dice Megumi apuntando hacia la frente de Sanosuke que sangraba.

**- "¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS!"-** grita Renji enviando a Zabimaru cerca de los pies de Sanosuke, pero él la esquiva- **"Mi pelea es contigo, no dañaré a esa mujer".**

_Megumi seguía observando como Sanosuke, esquivaba algo invisible para ella y como recibía golpes sin provenir de ningún lugar, era muy extraño ver como sangraba de la nada. _

_Trató de concentrar su mente. Pronto, vio una energía que lo seguía, por supuesto no distinguía ninguna figura, solo sentía una energía espiritual muy fuerte. _

**-"OOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"-** Sanosuke otra vez iba contra Renji, esquivando a Zabimaru logró darle un gran puñetazo en la cara.

_Sanosuke salta y Zabimaru se dirige hacia él, da media vuelta en el aire y llega al lado de Renji -"FUTAE NOKIWAMII"- la técnica del golpe puño doble explosivo logra golpear a Renji en todo su costado derecho, provocando que él saliera por los aires._

_Megumi ve como la mano derecha de Sanosuke, qué aún se encontraba vendada y resentida explota en sangre, al golpear con algo, al instante después ve como su hombro derecho recibe una gran cortada._

_Renji al momento de volar por los aires, había enviado a Zabimaru directo al hombro derecho de Sanosuke, recibiendo el golpe de lleno._

_Renji cae al suelo y Sanosuke se encontraba con su mano derecha ensangrantada y su mano izquierda sobre su hombro herido._

**-"¡SANOSUKE!"-** Megumi corre a su lado para ver la gravedad de sus heridas.

**-"TEMMEEE! Eres bueno para ser humano"-** dice Renji levantándose lentamente, la técnica de su adversario había logrado romperle un par de costillas,

**-"Y tu eres buen rival a pesar de ser un fantasma".-** dice Sanosuke con la respiración entrecortada.

_Los dos se encontraban muy heridos. Renji no quiso ocupar su Bankai, porque, de seguro habría ganado, su rival era solo un humano a pesar de todo y sin armas más que solo su cuerpo. _

**-"HEY CABEZA DE POLLO"-** dice Renji levantándose completamente- "**Cuando descubras tu verdadero poder, espero que tengamos una pelea de verdad".**

**-"YO NO HE DEMOSTRADO TODA MI FUERZA, ESTA PELEA NO HA TERMINADO."**

**-"TENGO TRABAJO QUE HACER, ¡NO JODAS!"- **dice Renji levantándose completamente- **"Nos veremos después"-** dice desapareciendo entre los techos de las casas.

**-"¡ESPERA NO ARRANQUES!"**- grita Sanosuke, pero ve que se acerca alguien conocido.

**-"¡OROOO! ¡Sano! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"- **dice un samurai con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla.

**-"Solo tuve una buena pelea" **

**-"¿Con ese samurai de negro y pelo rojo?"**

**-"Ken-san ¿De qué samurai hablas?"-** pregunta una extrañada Megumi

**-"Tu eres la ciega Megumi"-** dijo Sanosuke

**- "OROO? Claro que lo ví, era muy llamativo, ¿Sano estás bien?"**

**-"Sí... Pero espero terminar esta pelea"**

**-"PRIMERO DEBO CURAR ESAS HERIDAS"-** dice Megumi tirando de su brazo izquierdo para llevarlo a la clínica.- "Y quiero que expliques bien, que es lo que acabo de ver, o sentir"

**-"PERO ESE TIPO SE HA ARRANCADO, DEBO ALCANZARLO AÚN PUEDO".**

**-"¡QUE NO!"- **dice Megumi ahora apretando la mano herida de Sanosuke- **"VAMOS A LA CLINICA"**

**-"¡AOUCH, Kitsune eso duele, voy..."**

**-"¿¡OROOOOO?"-** Kenshin se queda pensante.

_Así Renji tuvo que volver a la Sociedad de Almas para curar sus heridas, ninguno le creyó que un Hollow había hecho eso, por supuesto, él no iba a contar que un humano lo había herido así. _

_Sanosuke por su parte tuvo que volver a los cuidados de Megumi, tratando de explicar la aparición de ese extraño "Samurai Fantasma", según él, deseando volver tener esa pelea hasta el final._

-----

**Ahi tá OO**

**Espero q no se sientan con Sanosuke xD**

**Renji es mucho más fuerte que él... pero es un Shinigami, así que no es justo Jajaja! Por eso deje a Sanosuke con ganas de pelear, porque si seguían hasta el final Renji de un Bankaiaso! Lo derrota TT**

**...  
Otra cosa, no sé porque me gusta siempre dejar heridos… creo que es emocionante **

**OMG! **

**Espero les guste CUIDENSELA!**


End file.
